<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the special wlf by VGEW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894605">the special wlf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGEW/pseuds/VGEW'>VGEW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the last of us part 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral, Sex, Sweat, Trapped, Vaginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGEW/pseuds/VGEW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a smut on abby from tlou2 and reader</p><p>chapter 2 -were in patrol<br/>chapter 3- rooftop</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>abbyxreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the wolf's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>your a male wlf frontline fighter and your boss is abby which also happens to be in a strong relationship with Abby, this fanfic is about the sexual adventure of the reader and abby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chapter 1 </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Wolf’s night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Her brownish blonde hair curled into a braid being swiftly fallen by wrapping her neck, as her lush hair comes down to her neck it meets her closed yet lovable eyes with her curvy eye lash. As her hair falls even more down her neck as some strands are stuck like glue to her warriorlike scented sweat. Her red and heavy lips are on to something.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Her pink tongue strips from down to up very slowly, she uses her right hand to support your cock as her soft palms holds it gently, as she slowly lifts up her other hand which was laying on your torso she uses it to bring it back her and uses it to pleasure herself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At this point there you are lying down on the bed as your stomach exposed to the celling and Abby as face lies against your crotch and her hands is going under her body and rubs her wet clit, as she shakes her clit droplets of her juices drop on the bedsheet, and just on top of her pussy she has an un maintained jungle of pubic hair that gracefully waves to the wind by the ceiling fan </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>As she comes up with her tongue she this time goes to the top of the tip and pulls it inside, she stops and comes up to your ear </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Abby: do you want more</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reader: yes ma’am </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She comes closer and closer to your lips as she makes herself into you, you feel this arousal and involuntarily put both of your hands on her ass, you can feel your growing bigger and bigger as her bush humps up and down your cock. She pulls herself and as she does thin strings of her saliva. She unexpectedly puts 2 of her fingers into your mouth it tastes unusual and then it strikes as she used these fingers to pleasure herself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Abby: you know I have made myself wet just for you, why not take a dive?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she straightens her back and using her hands she guides you to her entrance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>its warm and wet, its squeezing gently, Abby moans and touches her self pressing against her breast, a few minutes go by and there is no light all of a sudden, you realize the candle blew out, but you and Abby have this understanding to continue at what you were doing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you started to feel your about to climax and warn her " abs... abby, im gonna cum.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she doesn't say anything but gently and carefully brings her self out, she climbs out of the bed but direct to you to sit on the edge so she can take it in her mouth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>it feels magical her warm breath can be felt all over your nerves, she thrust herself into you and as her spit slides down and down till it reached your balls then you came, she was ready and had a tissue in her hand, she used her softest side if her palm to stroke you and drip it all out onto the tissue, and she uses the same tissues to clean her mouth which had drops of your cumshot </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. were in patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and abby were out for a patrol for resources and while being in this ally way abby gets naughty</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you can read this while listening to the witcher 3 romantic music on YT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>You can feel a slight disturbance or rather a mild shakiness to your right arm, and as you open your eyes it is manny waking you up for your routine patrol, look around and you can see the dry candle from last night, then it hits your mind to what and your experience with abby. " cmon ill meet you in the food and needs hall" said many and closed the door to your room</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>after getting ready by washing your face you enter the hall manny was near the garage entrance waving to you with a what looks like a burrito in hand you were disappointed as its been 5th time of the week they made burrito, you go upto manny to pick it up since you have to eat something for the day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>here said manny passing the food</b>
</p><p>
  <b>its burrito again, while saying this you had a deep sigh </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>you asked "is abby is our group?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>no answered manny "she is with dispatch B"</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>you were mood out from there on, it isn't the first this happened since shits get exchanged all the time but it still deepens and your heart aches to see her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>they start up the van, manny and you on the back while jordan and this new guy jacob are in the front, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hey guys, we have this new method of patrol planned put by issac we all split up to each district its risky but way better to get more resources. here's each of our district take a good look at it and well start our ride, manny hands out the map to you, you take a good look of your district surrounding and pass it on.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>as jordan starts the truck you suddenly start to feel what you felt last night, Abby's warmth, it hits all over your body, it drives you crazy putting your mind in the gutter you feel her abs, her saft palms, you forcefully try to wake yourself from that state you were in.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hey your district is about to come up said manny you pack your bag and load your gun to your right shoulder.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you get off the truck the district had a large alleyway besides with 4 buildings, 2 on each side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you get into the left building and as you go you hear grunts and stalker upstairs the, the voice seems fairly similar, of a women's voice, you go up but quietly and consciously and you saw with a wood stick beating a stalker to death, she give a stalker a last strong blow to the head and as she finishes her job she turn her head to wards you, you don't know how to react after a pause between you two for a few seconds she chuckles and comes up to you </b>
</p><p>
  <b>how did you end up here, she asks with a positive look on her face </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"oh its my new district I got, you know the patrol system. you look dashing btw"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"chuckles* thanks, you look good too" you can see the clear blush on her face, as much as she wants to hide it, its there.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"there's an old water tank east of here through the alleyway, there are some supplies and abounded weapons there its asked to be retrieved, you want to come with me?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>sure, be right behind you. you both left the building </b>
</p><p>
  <b>you have this incontrollable urge a really sexual one, for that matter, and a boner at this time of all, you had an unusual bulge in your pants, she had a glance at it right in front of you, she couldn't do anything but chuckle and snort as even she couldn't believe you were hard at this time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she swiftly moved to the right end of the wall holding your hand and as she turns around to kiss you, it was unexplainable her lips ,her tongue which is swimming in you it didn't last long but after you came out of the kiss you ran your hand in her hair and spread your fingers, she had her eyes closed and her palms sliding across your jaw. you reached at the end to her braid. your heart was beating fast, very fast.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you slowly started going down to her shoulder and softly rub her arm pit, you go even down to her hips, she has a rather warm breath, you try to go under her shirt, as you touch her skin she lets out this moan that turn you on, your cold hands on her warm skin makes her shiver you curl her top off as she raises her hands and she herself un buckle are bra.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you take the chance and go in face first into her cleveage, she puts one hand over your hard insisting to suck her while other she uses to unstrap your jeans and and take it out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>after a while she successfully does, she pushes you off her gently and kneels down as she does she spits on her hands making them ready and then you can feel her warmth of her palms stroking and sliding, but yet the most breathtaking part comes when she puts it in her mouth, you weren't very hard at that time, rather you were soft so she was able to take it all in, time by time it became bigger, and wetter as she progressively spits on your dick.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she gets up unbuckling her pants and boxers, throwing them aside.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I want you inside me" she insisted you came forward to kiss her and taste her, she then proceeds to put her legs on your shoulder giving you space to insert and you do.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ohh fuck, she didn't expect you to be that hard, and you didn't expect her to be this wet, ahh yes keep fucking me, its so good, she moaned loud as you started to go faster, you could feel your self becoming incontrollable and made her be on her knees and arm fucking her like a dog.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yes keep fucking me, you both became extremely naughty and the words that came out of your mouth was out of the world.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>your my dog aren't you, yes babe I'm your dog, fuck me harder, fuck me all you want.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you whispered to her years, "I'm gonna climax"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hold on she says and kneels in front of you, she says, lays you down and comes on top you, I want to feel your jizz inside me, she became rough going as fast as she can, cum for me, please cum inside me, she became furious and you couldn't hold it in and came, drips of your cum slid down her legs and thigh, you both got up and abby gave a napkin, "use this to clean up" she said</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and let this be our secret...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and abby find a very abended building and spend some alone time on the rooftop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It was the party day tonight where at the start of every new year they make some light works to lit up the whole base and have a grand time, and the whole base takes a day off the next day, so your asked to go on a extra round up for supplies, you and Nora alone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm guessing your all ready and packed to go out" asked Nora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yea I'm ready, where are we going.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>just an old town near, don't worry it'll only take a few minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>your very good friends with Nora you knew you could rely on her. you both get in the truck and Nora is driving after getting out of the wlf borders she starts up a conversation.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>so how are things with you and abby going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pretty good, its been up and down here and there mostly up for a long time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>that's nice to hear.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>how has it been with you, you got anyone?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I been dating this guy dandelion, he a really fun guy to be with sometimes a horn dog but I like him, he's gentle he makes me laugh and I'm positive around him-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>oh were here this is the place.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you two get out of the car, the town isn't even a town there is just one house but a big house with red tiles and small yard in front, an empty pool and the house is filled with overgrown wines.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>so shall we go inside?, uhh sure said Nora  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you two go in, the house is filled with dust it makes you want to cough, "ok you take the left room and the kitchen and ill take the right room and the bathroom" instructed nora, "sounds good" you said following up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you check the first room you check all the drawers and every inch of the room to find nothing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you went to the kitchen next since the 2nd room is far back, you found a bottle of alcohol and some cloth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you went to the 2nd room and as you open the door you got jumped by a runner and he left a pretty deep cut in your cheek, you immediately pull out your shiv and kill it with brute force and hearing all the sound she came rushing down.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>what happen, you ok, did it bite you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm fine, bitch just got a scratch on me, how bad is it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>its really deep, like a permanent mark level deep </b>
</p><p>
  <b>damn, it must be bad huh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yea here i have a med kit, and lets get back to base soon, you made some sounds that might attract more to us. yea good idea. i will start the car.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>she gets you back to base immediately and handles the cut herself since she is a medic team after all</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>just hold on I know it hurts when I touch there, after a while of bandage and some rest you see yourself in the mirror, it deep its infect a big mark. you worried weather Abby will like it or not, you worried a lot on your, and then manny came. eh amigo.. eh what happened to you?. was in the patrol and runner got a cut on me, pretty deep one. i can see said manny, you all right i hope, oh and also here abby wanted me to give you this letter. ill leave you to it I guess.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you open the letter and read, abby wrote in the letter to meet at an abended building rooftop in district at 9:00 pm which is half an hour before the party starts, she also said you'll find the rooftop its obvious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you were scared to meet abby with the scar you were scared weather shell like it, you were scared what if she reacts negatively about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>its 8:45 you decided to go to this building and meet her and let her know what happened.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>as you come up to district 6 you see a building that looks abandoned  but at the rooftop there's a table and a glowing candle, you think that's the building so you go inside and up the building only to find her your lover facing the other side sitting on a chair beside the table with the candle stick, she is only wearing a bath rope that's barely just slightly blocking you from seeing he as a whole. you get nervous and your heart beats faster that you forgot about your scar. she turned around and saw  you she had her face glow for a moment and she came up to you for a kiss that she successfully delivered. and as she came out of the kiss-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>babe, what happened to you here, she asks while gently rubbing the area you got attacked by the runner.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was in patrol and a runner just came on me unexpectedly and gave me this deep cut, I'm sorry if you don't like it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she came close to your ear "I thin I like it, if fits you" she whispered, that relived you as that took a big pressure on your back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>anyways as she say she turns you to the left and pushes you down, your heart stopped for a second only to land on a mattress.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>where did you get this from? you asked with a grin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>oh I just got it from one of the room she replied, as she did she gently blew out the candles fire, "I thought we could use for some alone time, those parties are always boring and not fun, so I thought I could spend it with you"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>as she blew it out she slowly pulled her robe out, and exposed her body, she was magical, you could only see her by the moons light, her muscles, her jaw line everything about her was perfect, she then lay down unbuckling your pants and as soon as she does she immediately takes it in her mouth, you were hard as a rock by the time already, you could feel her wetness how her tongue is winging around your, you let out a moan you didn't mean to but it was uncontrollably.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you like it don't you, you want to be inside me huh, well first you got to taste, she said and Gentilly comes up to your face, you expressively show her you to her to ride your face, and she does she sits on your facing rimming and your hands get a good grip of her thighs and you start ramming her you can taste her juices.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>after a few minutes of her pussy appreciation she gets and lines your fucker in her. oh fuck she exclaimed as it went deeper and deeper you felt her warmth and as it went fully deep you started pounding her harder and harder, her breast keeps wiggling around your mouth and as you take it her moans became deeper and louder and you whispered, "I'm Cumming Abby"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she hopped it, your not sure why then her palms hit you Gentilly and her mouth takes it in, she wants to feel your thick hot jizz down her throat and as her wish you did you filled her mouth some drops leaked from her mouth and you can hear as her her throat pushes your seed inside her.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>